Fever
by loveisnosin
Summary: [ShizuNatsu] OneShot! Natsuki is having a fever and no one is able to take care of her, so Mai has no choice but to call Shizuru...


**Author's Note:** I joined the ShizuNatsu Live Journal Community recently and this is one of the fan fiction, I have posted on the Live Journal. Just to share with even more people, so I posted it here as well. Just a reminder that all the characters mention in this fan fiction do not belong to me, I don't owe them, if I do there will be more ShizuNatsu action...Review are loved

**Fever**

After the Hime festival, Shizuru has graduated from Senior High School and went to University, the time between Shizuru and Natsuki has spend together became lesser and lesser, because Shizuru seems very busy and Natsuki dare not to disturb her…

Shizuru bites the tip of her pen as she writes her report, just then the phone rings; she puts her report away and answers it,

"Shizuru speaking," she says, over the line is Mai,

"Shizuru-san, this is Mai, I calling regarding Natsuki…" the girl says nervously over the line. Shizuru drops her pen that she was playing in her hand, when she heard Natsuki's name being mention,

"What happen to her?" she asks,

"It's nothing big…it's just Natsuki has come down with a bad cold, we are going of on trip for today, so I wondering will it be fine, you come over and take care of Natsuki?" Mai asks. Shizuru relaxes a little knowing that Natsuki is just having a bad cold,

"It's okay, I will go down then, thanks for telling me," she says,

"Don't mention it, Shizuru-san," Mai replies.

Just as Shizuru hangs up, she goes back to finish her report and she then gets ready to go over to Natsuki's dormitories, thinking back at what happen during the Hime festival, Shizuru still love Natsuki the same way, the problem is Natsuki, does she love her the same as she does. Shizuru remembers Natsuki's dorm perfectly, she stops outside Natsuki's door and she hears Natsuki coughing from inside, Shizuru's heart ache to hear that, she knocks on the door,

"Natsuki?" she asks and she finds the spare key from its hidden spot. Shizuru goes into the room to see Natsuki's cheeks flushing red and she coughs a little,

"Don't tell me…Mai ask you to come down?" she asks, Shizuru gives Natsuki her trademark smile,

"Natsuki, you should rest," she says.

Natsuki sits on the bed, Shizuru hands Natsuki the medication, Natsuki takes them and eats them like a good girl, Shizuru leans down and presses her forehead against Natsuki's,

"Natsuki, drink more water and rest more," Shizuru says. Natsuki looks at Shizuru,

"Before you came down were you busy with anything?" she asks,

"Yes, I was doing my report why?" Shizuru replies,

"Shizuru, I will be fine on my own, go back and do your thing," Natsuki says and she looks away from Shizuru. Shizuru looks at Natsuki slightly and she smiles,

"Natsuki, you are being silly, I came because I am worry about Natsuki," she says, she smiles at her and she says,

"Get some rest, Natsuki or I come down everyday to take care of you…Ara that sounds like a good idea." Natsuki looks at Shizuru in fear regarding her coming everyday,

"Okay, okay I will get some rest," Natsuki says as she admitted defeat and slides into bed, Shizuru smiles and she says

"And quit worry about those silly thing Natsuki," Natsuki says nothing and ignores her totally, Shizuru smiles to herself.

No sooner the effects of the medication kicks in and Natsuki slips into a deep slumber, Shizuru smiles at how sweet Natsuki looks when she is asleep, she grabs her cell phone and take a picture of it, then she place that picture as the wallpaper of her cell phone. Shizuru when she starts hearing Natsuki muttering in her sleep,

"Gomen ne…Shizuru…" Shizuru leans down and mutters,

"What for, Natsuki?"

"For making you worry about me…" Natsuki replies in her sleep, Shizuru smiles at how sweet Natsuki can be.

Shizuru then start having a conversation with the sleeping Natsuki because she find this rather interesting,

"Ne Natsuki, I want to know, do you love me…the same way as I do?" Shizuru asks her most important question first, Natsuki curls up in her bed and blushes, she then replies,

"Yes, I do…" Shizuru is over enjoyed but come to think of it, she then asks softly,

"But why Natsuki don't tell me?" Natsuki then mutters,

"I am too shy to admit it…" Shizuru smiles at her, she should have guessed the reason. Shizuru strokes Natsuki's hair, while Natsuki mutters,

"Ever since Shizuru graduated, I have been thinking of you but I am worry that I will disturb you, so I didn't call you or visit you…" Shizuru smiles happily, she is really glad to learn all these. She then says,

"Natsuki, you don't have to hold back anymore," Natsuki smiles in her sleep and she says no more, Shizuru then wait for Natsuki to wake up.

When Natsuki wakes up during evening time, while the last beam of sunlight peeks into her room, she feels better now after some rest, she looks around her room for Shizuru but she sees that ex-student council President nowhere to be found, she guess that Shizuru must have leave to do her things. Natsuki sighs and she sits up on her bed,

"I knew it…" she mutters to herself regarding Shizuru untold departure, just then Shizuru comes into the room with a bowl of leek porridge, Natsuki looks at Shizuru,

"Did you think I left without making you something to eat, Natsuki?" Shizuru asks Natsuki blushes.

Natsuki eats the bowl of leek porridge from time to time she looks at Shizuru, Shizuru looks back at her and she smiles, she then asks,

"Wondering why I am still here?" Natsuki pauses wondering how Shizuru knew what she is thinking. Shizuru looks at her and she then asks,

"You love me don't you?" Natsuki blushes hard and she looks away from Shizuru,

"Of course not…" Natsuki replies,

"Are you lonely after I have graduate?" Shizuru asks. Natsuki looks at Shizuru,

"How did you know?" she asks, Shizuru takes the bowl from Natsuki, she takes her chin, she leans in and kisses Natsuki softly. Natsuki is stun and she does not know what to do, Shizuru then pulls away from the kiss, she then says,

"If Natsuki miss me that much, I will drop by during weekends and you can always call me, I am not that busy as you think I am, Natsuki,"

"I will always be there for my Natsuki," she adds and she smiles.

Natsuki throws her arms around Shizuru, she blushes hard, she loves and misses Shizuru very much,

"How did you know, Shizuru?" she asks, Shizuru giggles and she replies,

"You told me when you are asleep," Natsuki blushes hard but she does not care now. Shizuru pulls away from the hug and kisses her nose,

"Get well soon, Natsuki," she says, Natsuki blushes and she nods,

"I will…gomen, I make you worry," she says, Shizuru smiles.

A few days later, Mai is packing her things when her classmate Aoi, comes into the room and she asks,

"Mai-san, have you seen Kuga-san anywhere?" Mai looks at Aoi,

"Natsuki has went over to Shizuru-san's place, Shizuru got a bad cold as well, Natsuki is taking care of her, why Aoi?" Mai replies. Aoi then holds up a few letter that have mistakenly place in her letterbox,

"Someone place her letters into my letterbox, what happen to Shizuru-san? How did she get sick as well?" Aoi asks. Mai sighs and she explains,

"She got the cold from Natsuki, I guess…through mouth-to-mouth transmission…" Aoi giggles and says,

"Woo…" Mai laughs at her classmate.

Natsuki sits next to Shizuru's bed and feeds her the bowl of leek porridge, Shizuru smiles at her weakly and says,

"Gomen ne, Natsuki, you have to take care of me," Natsuki blushes and she growls,

"You will get sick is because you kissed me back then…" Shizuru then replies,

"Gomen, I was unable to control myself…"

The End


End file.
